1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit which adopts an optical assist system, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an optical assist system (an optical assist magnetic recording system or a heat assisted recording system) has been known as a magnetic recording system for a hard disk drive or the like.
There has been proposed that, for example, a heat-assisted magnetic recording head including a suspension and an optical waveguide (secondary optical waveguide) provided thereon (cf. for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-185548 (FIG. 9)).